


Political Love

by thestargazingpeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward Romance, Cultural Differences, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Political Alliances, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestargazingpeach/pseuds/thestargazingpeach
Summary: Original Prompt (credit to steelrunner): "what about a political marriage AU? After the war the Voltron Alliance needs to present a united face with the Blades, and Allura and Kolivan agree to it mainly because they know they're the optimal candidates. It proves to be a great success, but beneath the public facade Allura and Kolivan find themselves growing closer as they work together to broker treaties, thwart assassins, and spread peace throughout the galaxy."Or, Kolivan and Allura have preconceptions of each other, and after being forced to marry, realize there is more to one another than they had originally thought. Misunderstandings and romance ensue.





	1. The Arrangement

Princess Allura paced her quarters endlessly, mind a jumble. Her mice ran up and down her hair, braiding it as she worked out her nerves. “What have we gotten ourselves into?” Allura sighed. The mice squeaked in response, tone reassuring.

Allura scoffed, shoulders bouncing in her indignation, “I am not scared! I am not even worried; I know I can handle anything and everything Kolivan could throw at me. I have dealt with bigger than him.”

The mice tugged on her hair as her frantic motions broke the braid apart. “Sorry.” Allura said sheepishly, “ I swear I am not nervous! It’s just…”  
The princess finally sat down on the bed, head low and brow furrowed as she fully took in the situation.

She, Princess Allura of Altea, was to marry Kolivan, Galra leader of the Blade of Marmora.

Not long ago she and the paladins were celebrating the peace the end of the war would bring. Aliens of all races were congratulating them and inviting them to feasts and banquets in their honor. The last thing on anyone’s mind, let alone Allura’s, was to have a wedding. Unfortunately, there were still races of the universe that remained fearful of the Galra, and refused to accept the peace with the Blade of Marmora. They were even against Keith being a paladin of Voltron as the fact that Galra blood ran through him was let known. Thus, in order to fully bring harmony and safety to the universe, Voltron had to figure out a way the Blade of Marmora could be trusted.

Allura recalls how she and the paladins spent several quintent trying to come up with a plan. They thought up everything they could. Though, in hindsight, they really should have worried more. But Allura can’t blame the paladins; they seemed so happy, so relieved and overjoyed that the war was over… That they could finally go home, as Lance mentioned so enthusiastically. She just could not ruin their fun bringing up the topic. Much to everyone’s surprise, it was Kolivan himself that suggested the solution: a marriage of political convenience.

At first the paladins seemed confused, they even laughed it off as a joke. Marriage is not a very solid, long-lasting bond on Earth, apparently. But the moment the leader of the Blade said it, Allura knew. She knew exactly what he meant, and it was only confirmed by the split-second glance he spared her. Shiro had caught on as well, it seemed, as he immediately stepped in front of Allura.

“Kolivan,” the black paladin began, “We are grateful for your help in defeating Zarkon. We wish to have you as a permanent ally, but please leave the princess out of this.”

Allura remembers what happened next in a blur. She could hear Pidge’s understanding gasp and Lance’s confused murmur. She saw as Coran stepped from behind Kolivan and confirmed her fears. The two elders had apparently gotten together and come up with the best viable option for a believable, stable alliance: two members of each party are to wed and bond. What two are better than the very leaders of each? Of course, Allura had thought, it makes sense for her, the Princess of Altea, to be the best option, if not only one. She could never ask one of the paladins to take her place, no matter however much she disliked the idea of bonding to a near stranger. And of course, Kolivan was the only viable option from his side, being the leader of the Blade as he was.

Allura recalls that once she had overcome her shock she realized everyone had moved. The paladins seemed furious: Shiro had Kolivan by the neck, Pidge and Keith both had their bayards out and ready, and Hunk and Lance were standing in front of her protectively. Coran didn’t dare look her in the face as Allura calmed the humans down, ordering Shiro to back away from Kolivan.

“It’s quite all right. I understand this is the only way.” She had said.

Lance had immediately refused, “No! Princess, surely there is another way. Like, no offense, Kolivan, but the princess deserves better.”

“Princess,” Shiro had stepped into her field of vision, a look of great worry on his already fatigued face, “There must be another option, a more _consenting_ option.”

Allura only shook her head sadly, “I am afraid not, Shiro. I had not wanted to bring it up, but… Arranged marriages happened all the time in the past, and one formed out of political convenience is not the worst scenario. Plus, it is beneficial to everyone.” Next, she turned to look the leader of the Blade in the eye as she said, “Kolivan. I accept your proposal.”

Anything that happened from that moment forward was a blur to Allura. It wasn’t as if she had never thought about it before, but for the marriage to actually be planned and carried out left her with some unexpected vertigo.

The announcement was made as soon as possible, and the skeptical accepted it as a reasonable solution to their doubt. Allura recalls how both she and Kolivan were cooed over and how rumors immediately began spreading through the known universe. Apparently, she and Kolivan were lovers since during the war. Forbidden from seeing each other, they took this opportunity to make their relationship known. Allura rolled her eyes at the immature and romantic assumptions some aliens made. That was nothing but far from the truth; she tolerated Kolivan most days at best.

Allura gave another deep sigh as the mice continued to brush and braid her hair. They squeaked at her reassuringly, seemingly trying to calm her nerves. The princess gave her tiny friends a small smile. In truth, nothing could cheer her up. In just a few days she was to bind herself (for the rest of her life) to someone she hardly knew. Of course, she was grateful the war was over, and that peace may finally reign across the universe. Allura had to admit, to herself at least, that being married young was not something she had planned for her future.

When she was but a child, bouncing upon her father’s shoulders, Allura had dreamt of marriage, as any young one did at some point. She dreamt she would first quench her thirst for adventure and action, build herself a reputation as being the first brave and adventurous princess of her people. Maybe she may even save a prince from danger, woo him with her wit and strength, and make him her king. He would be handsome, of course, but he would allow her the freedom and achievements she so wished. Above all else, Princess Allura dreamt he would be of her choosing.

She never dreamt he would be presented to her, from an alien race and older, and as part of a marriage of political convenience.

Nevertheless, she had agreed to this bonding for the good of Voltron and the universe, and she will never regret that decision. Even if, currently, her insides are in knots and her mind is running circles around what life will be like once she is officially married. Of course, both she and Kolivan had insisted on a small affair with as little witnesses as possible, but the universe (literally) had other plans. Everyone wanted to see the pact that would tie the Blade of Marmora and Voltron together, unifying their vow to protect the universe. And as it is, marriage and bonding are very important and sacred to both Alteans and the Galra. Thus, the ceremony was postponed in order for the preparations to be made according to both customs.

Allura is torn from her musings by a knock on her door. For a split second, she worries it may be Kolivan; they have not spoken to each other since they agreed to the bond. To her relief, it is not Kolivan, but Coran. He gives her a soft smile as he crosses the room to sit by her on the bed. They are silent for a while, the mice’s squeaking and shuffling the only sound heard. Allura doesn’t last long, however, before she throws herself at Coran’s chest, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Coran wraps his arms around her, whispering reassurances as he rubs her back.

“I’m sorry, princess.” Coran confesses, voice hoarse and cracking. Allura only tightens her arms around him. Coran is like a father to her, and she knows every father suffers the day he must give his little girl away in marriage. He must also be blaming himself for helping arrange this agreement.

Allura pulls back enough to look him in the eyes, “No, Coran. If you had not suggested it, then perhaps I would have. It is the best option, anyway.”

“No, princess. I should have refused when Kolivan brought it up. You’re too young to worry about being bonded. Besides, you hardly know each other. And...I know this is not how you imagined your wedding. Your father always mentioned how you couldn’t wait to prove you weren’t just a pretty princess but also a brave warrior. I can’t help but feel this pact is only using you. You deserve better…”

“Coran…” Allura smiled softly, “No, this is not what I had hoped for my marriage… But you know what? As much as what the future may bring scares me, I do not regret it. From now on, Voltron will not be alone in defending the universe, and another threat like Zarkon will never be able to rise up again. It is what my father would have wanted.”

Coran shook his head, a sad smile on his face as he took both Allura’s hands in his. “He would have wanted you to be happy.”

Allura bit her lip as tears fought their way down her cheeks. She managed a quivering smile as she swore, “As long as the universe is safe, I am happy.”

“Oh, Allura…”

The two remaining Alteans embraced once more before the elder finally decided the princess needed her rest after a trying day of negotiations. With a parting kiss on her forehead, Coran left Allura alone in her room once more. She lay down on her bed, exhaustion finally catching up to her. With the mice gathered around her humming soothing Altean lullabies, and thoughts of her father being proud of her, Allura managed to fall into deep slumber.

~*~

Kolivan exhaled sharply as the door to his quarters slid shut behind him. He rubbed his heavy paw across his face, eyes burning from exhaustion and lids feeling like lead. The Galra trudged towards his bed before collapsing on it, sheets becoming as scattered as the thoughts in his mind.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” He muttered to the high ceiling, “I’ve never even… I don’t know anything about…!” Kolivan growled in frustration as he threw himself into a sitting position.  


Truth be told, he was as hesitant towards this arrangement as the princess undoubtedly was. He knew this was for the best; the Blade of Marmora could grow and would be trusted without question. It was better for everyone. Plus, he would personally benefit from the arrangement. Who did not like the promise of a young, attractive creature in their bed? Kolivan had to admit: being the leader of the Blade left very little time for a rendezvous or folic in the sheets. And Princess Allura was especially beautiful and skilled, not to mention the strength she possessed was extremely attractive to him…  


Natural desires aside, Kolivan could admit he was not the most amiable or open person. And though his fellow Blades liked to joke about his stone-cold exterior, Kolivan could be considerate and understanding when he wanted to, and he very much wanted to around Allura. He knew she could hold her ground and could most likely match him with equal skill and strength in battle, but she was still a princess; he had to treat her like one. No, she would surely demand she be given due respect. Especially since their arrangement was made based on their training and her position. 

And he just knew the princess would go down fighting. He knew she was resigned to bond with him for the good of Voltron, but she was not at all happy about it. Kolivan could already see Allura making ridiculous demands just to irritate him and wear him down. He could also tell there was still some remaining prejudice towards the Galra. It was understandable, of course: she had lost everything to the Galra, it was only fair she still hold a bit of resentment. Unfortunately, Kolivan would have to deal with this resentment for the good of the universe.

Either way, he could not say he regretted it. He was the leader of the Blade of Marmora, and by the stars above he would prove why he was such. It was the very reason he came up with this arrangement with Coran in the first place.

Kolivan spent several nights awake turning the idea in his head before finally deciding it truly was the best option. In order for the Blade of Marmora to be accepted and fully trusted, he and Allura would have to form a bond. It was not enough to simply be allies; marriage/bonding was sacred, and the universe would have to respect both parties. Although Allura was incredibly gifted physically and intellectually, not to mention she had outstanding diplomatic skills, she was still young, and would no doubt make impulsive and rash decisions. It was obvious she needed someone that would ground her and advise her wisely and with past experience. To the Galra’s surprise, Coran agreed to his suggestion far easier than he had expected.

He had anticipated for the older Altean to put up a fight or counter-argument, to refuse to give Allura away like that. But the elder had listened with a resigned look in his eyes, face emotionless and fatigued. When Kolivan had finished explaining his proposition, Coran had simply nodded and agreed it was the best option. He did threaten Kolivan, however. He had graphically detailed what exactly would happen to him were he to hurt Princes Allura in any way, shape, or form. Kolivan would normally say he was amused at best, but Coran’s threat was especially bone-chilling.

After the arrangement was made, the two decided to make the announcement to the rest of the team. In all honesty, Kolivan had been rather nervous. He knew the paladins would be very protective of Allura, but that was not what concerned him. For some reason, though it may hurt his pride to admit it, he feared the princess would reject him.

Kolivan knew he was attractive by Galra standards, and he was very fit and healthy for his age, but he did not know how Allura would react. Would she laugh in his face and call his suggestion ridiculous? Would she be outraged and storm away? Would she mock him and refuse to ally with the Blade of Marmora altogether? Perhaps that was a bit over the top, but Kolivan had never been in such a situation, and he hadn’t dealt with Alteans before, so it was all new.

Kolivan recalled taking in the reactions of everyone when he gave the announcement. Shiro was the one that caught on the fastest, immediately taking a defensive stance in front of the princess. Keith had been quiet but contemplative, while Pidge and Hunk had questioning looks on their faces. Lance seemed behind in trying to understand the situation, though when he finally did he exclaimed something about Kolivan not being good enough for the princess. Kolivan wasn’t too offended; humans were picky creatures that put up many trivial protests to the most simple things.

And the princess. Oh, the princess’ expression was what impacted him the most.

Kolivan had purposefully turned to look at her after giving the announcement, and the flash of realization in her eyes told him she knew exactly what he meant. Almost immediately, however, her expression changed from curious to resigned. Kolivan decided then that he did not like that look on her beautiful, youthful face. He almost took everything back, just so the princess would not look so forlorn, but he knew he could not. Kolivan also decided something else at that moment:

Despite the circumstances, and despite what his inner desires may wish for, he was not going to touch or bother the princess unnecessarily. They would wed, they would bond, and they would continue on with their lives completely independent from one another.

Kolivan exhaled a quivering breath, turning on his side to curl up on the bed. He knew it was not going to be easy. He knew there were going to be challenges and obstacles and arguments and days where both he and Allura would want to murder each other, but… he would make sure it was worth it. With that thought in mind, the Galra leader finally allowed himself to fall asleep.


	2. The Ceremony

“Is this really necessary?” Kolivan hissed as Slav poked him with a needle for what had to be the thousandth time. Slav only tsked and continued making adjustments to the Galra’s ceremonial garb.

Shiro’s ever-watchful gaze never left Kolivan as he said, “You wanted a political marriage, so you are going to wear what is customary in a marriage.”

Kolivan knew not to take offense from Shiro’s tone, though he had begun to suspect the black paladin perhaps held feelings for the Altean princess. Surely the Galra wasn’t the only one who had noticed Allura’s beauty and strength. And the human seemed a bit too attached to her for Kolivan’s comfort. Perhaps Shiro would challenge him for her? It was common in Galra society to try to one-up each other when contending for a mate. Only the biggest, strongest, and bravest were deemed worthy of the possible mate’s affections.

Kolivan subconsciously puffed out his chest as he remembered this, showing Shiro just who was the biggest and baddest male around. The former respected the black paladin, he really did. He admired his strength and determination, especially after all he’s been through because of the Galra. Kolivan expected the most animosity from him, but he was surprised by Shiro’s welcoming attitude. 

Shiro either didn’t notice or didn’t care for his display of dominance. Kolivan didn’t know whether to be impressed or offended. 

The Blade leader suddenly felt his nerves returning full force when Slav announced he was finished. He turned to look at himself in the full length mirror to his right. Who looked back at him was not at all familiar.

The Galra in the mirror was a confident, handsome one. His head was held high with pride, his bejeweled headdress shining in the fluorescent lighting of the castle. His armor flashes as he shifts, and it feels incredibly heavy when Kolivan comes back to himself. The reflection seems self-assured. The reality is anything but. 

“My best work yet,” Says Slav, nodding sagely to himself.

“It’s… nice,” Shiro admits, eying his armor, “You’ll both need protective wear just in case of an attack. Although most are with Voltron and the alliance with the Blade of Marmora, we must be prepared for anything.”

Kolivan nods. It’s one of his biggest concerns: the marriage not achieving its intended goal of bringing peace and unity to the universe. He knows there are still many, many planets and societies that are resentful towards the Galra, but quiznak if he isn’t going to at least try to appease the crowds and abolish the discrimination against the innocent. It’s the reason he is doing this in the first place.

“Of course,” Kolivan finally says, “Members of the Blade will be stationed at all exits. I will make sure Allura and Coran are escorted with the appropriate protection.”

What Shiro does next puzzles Kolivan to the point that he somewhat blanks on what to think: Shiro _snorts_.

“Yeah, right. And what? Did you think you two could marry and then go your separate ways?”

_Yes _, Kolivan wants to say, but apparently he can’t. He huffs instead, brows furrowing deeper on his face. Shiro has the nerve to laugh.__

__

__“Kolivan, from the day you marry onward you are to provide for Allura and protect her. If on your wedding day you don’t prove your loyalty and commitment, do you think anyone would believe in the alliance?” Shiro asks._ _

__

__Kolivan reluctantly admits the black paladin has a point. Although it is clear this is a political marriage, he knew they would really have to commit to it, to each other. The thought settles in his stomach as heavy as lead, and he has the sudden itch to run even as his feet are seemingly cemented to the floor._ _

__

__“Of course; I shall protect the princess.” He says, heart and mind racing even as his voice betrays nothing._ _

__

__Shiro, however, seems to understand, and gives him a tight smile. They stare at each other quietly for a few tics, the only sound the shuffling of Slav in the background. Shiro gives a curt nod before walking out of the room, and Kolivan is alone with his thoughts again. He turns to the mirror although he dreads to see the reflection staring back at him._ _

__~***~_ _

__Allura is dozing in the observatory, leaning on the glass when Pidge plops down beside her. She jolts awake, and turns to face the green paladin._ _

__

__“Pidge,” Allura greets rather sleepily, “What are you doing out here?”_ _

__

__“Should ask you the same thing, princess. Aren’t you supposed to be trying on your wedding dress or something?” Pidge asks nonchalantly, and Allura nearly cringes at the words “wedding dress”._ _

__

__“Hush! I barely escaped Slav; I do not want anyone else to know where I am.” Allura says._ _

__

__Pidge turns and regards her with a critical expression, and Allura hates the slight pity she sees in her eyes. Finally, Pidge states softly, “You really don’t have to.”_ _

__

__Allura shakes her head, “No, Pidge, I don’t have to. But I must. It is my duty. I could never ask one of you to take my place. You have done so much for the universe, and now I must do my part.”_ _

__

__“It just isn’t fair!” Pidge suddenly exclaims, “You can’t be forced to marry someone you don’t love, or hardly know for that matter, just for political reasons! It isn’t right!”_ _

__Allura had never see the young human so passionately express herself in regard to something that wasn’t technology or her family. It was touching, but Allura knew she was a princess before she was a woman, and she would not allow herself to get carried away by wishful what-if’s._ _

__“Thank you, Pidge,” Allura says, “But I have made up my mind, and Kolivan and I have given our word. The peace and unity of the universe depends on this marriage, whether it be for convenience or not. It is the right thing to do…”_ _

__Pidge is quiet for a while after that, head low and eyes downcast. Allura nearly forgets she is there until Pidge suddenly says, “My mom always read fairytales to my brother and me at bedtime. Matt would get completely wrapped up in the story -- he’s such a romantic like that -- but I always thought the stories were dumb. Love obviously never happens that easily, but… There was a story, an old one, that both my parents dearly loved. It was about a beautiful maiden and a hideous creature that had imprisoned her father. The girl had willingly sacrificed her own freedom in exchange for her father’s.”_ _

__

__Allura tries not to think too much about what Pidge could be trying to tell her. Before she can ask her to stop, Pidge continues with a far off look, “I remember Matt gasping in indignation when Dad would talk about the cruel creature that had no mercy on the fair maiden and her father. I always thought that was so funny._ _

__“But then the story got really interesting. As it turned out, the maiden tamed the ruthless creature,” Pidge turned to look Allura in the eyes, her expression somewhat pained by the memory but also determined and searching, “ … and they fell in love.”_ _

__

__Allura knows the meaning of the look Pidge gives her then, and she does not like what she says next: “Do you think you could ever come to love him?”_ _

__“Pidge!” Allura gasps. She cannot say she has even thought about it; most she has ever known of the Galra is horror and cruelty and hate and she cannot imagine herself falling in love with one. She tells Pidge as much._ _

__

__Pidge only nods, but Allura knows she does not agree, not truly. Pidge, for all that she acts tough and nonchalant towards romance, really hopes for her own prince charming. That was another thing the Altean princess thought was peculiar about humans. They were very odd in many ways, but especially in regards to their view of romance. Deny it as they might, she could tell it was a deep-rooted desire in their biology to seek love in all forms, including (or especially) romantic love. And it varies with each person; it’s quite confusing sometimes. Lance, for example, is not ashamed in his displays of affection and searching of this type of love. Keith is the complete opposite, however; he cannot so much as express genuine like towards someone without being awkward._ _

__

__So Allura knows what Pidge is trying to tell her, and she cannot bring herself to think like that. Not in the situation she is currently in, not being who she is, and certainly not marrying who she will be._ _

__

__And so, neither her nor Pidge mention it again. Instead, they talk about the stars and nebulas spread out in front of them, or Hunk’s newest masterpiece and Coran’s jealousy of such -- anything and everything but the marriage to take place in a few days._ _

__~***~_ _

__Kolivan has never felt more nervous and on edge since he was named leader of the Blade, and he had nearly passed out from sheer anxiety then, being as young and unsure of himself as he was. In just a few dobashes, he will walk out through a gate to be wed to a princess. It is too surreal._ _

__

__It’s been about six or seven quintents since they have settled into their host planet Arus for the ceremony. The preparations were long, boring, and stressful, and the treaties needing to be signed and doubts placated even more so. Kolivan spent most of his time with Shiro, Keith, and Coran, greeting dignitaries and setting a persuasive facade of peace and determination. From what he has heard, Allura spends most days with the other three paladins, Pidge, Hunk and Lance, dealing with her own share of dignitaries and ambassadors._ _

__

__Still, Kolivan and Allura have not seen each other since arriving on their host planet, let alone talked to one another. Shiro has attempted to encourage him to speak with the princess in various occasions._ _

__

__“She is as nervous as you, if not more so.” He had said. Kolivan had only scoffed at him, assuring him he was not nervous… Even Keith had given him an unamused look._ _

__

__Now, Kolivan wonders if it would have calmed a bit of his fidgeting. It is a habit he has had since being a kit -- embarrassingly enough -- though he cannot rid himself of it. He twiddles his thumbs as he paces, his ceremonial garb swishing and clanging as his steps get increasingly faster and urgent. The itch to run has returned, and he is so tempted, oh so tempted, to obey it this time. But he cannot; the universe and his people depend on him, and he will not show weakness in such a way. He is Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora, and he will not cower in the face of a mere inconvenience, nerves and insecurities be damned._ _

__

__It is a strong rap at his door that finally halts his incessant pacing, and when he opens, Shiro and Keith are there to greet him. It is an awkward silence as the three males stand stiffly in place. It is Keith that finally breaks the quiet by saying, “You, uh, look, um, nice…”_ _

__

__Kolivan is grateful for and proud of the red paladin, and so he gives him a kind tilt of his head in return for his comment. Both Keith and Shiro look handsome in their respective Galra and Altean ceremonial dress. Shiro wears a long black tunic with a purple sash around his waist, feet and arms covered in golden jewelry Kolivan knows is too heavy for just anyone to carry around all day. Keith wears a traditional Galra uniform for ceremonies, complete with the thermal suit underneath the usual body armor, though he also has a sash tied around his waist indicative of his lion._ _

__

__“Are you ready?” Shiro asks Kolivan. The latter thinks it a stupid question, but he does not comment lest he disturb the calm atmosphere. He only nods. Shiro takes it as a yes and lets him know Allura is also ready and waiting. Kolivan must now begin the long trek to the alter. He marches out with Shiro and Keith before he can chance one more glance at himself in the mirror. His head is heavy with more than just his headdress._ _

__~***~_ _

__Allura has always prided herself on her self-control, but currently, with her standing on a platform and a crowd surrounding her on all sides, watching her like starving beasts, she is too close to running out and never looking back. She would feel better if Coran were with her, but no, she must do this alone. So, there she stands tall and stiff, face emotionless but mind racing, as she waits for Kolivan to come to her._ _

__

__The crowd’s roar jolts the princess out of her musing, and she turns slowly. Just like we practiced, Allura reminds herself, placing one foot before the other as she turns to face her husband-to-be. The din of the crowd is background noise at this point, and as Allura makes eye contact with Kolivan, she feels herself begin to tremble. Her eyes burn and her throat forms a lump, and she can hardly breathe._ _

__

__Kolivan does not fare any better. After finally entering the arena, the cheers of the crowd are somewhat distracting; they remind him of his younger days in the Galra Empire. He spots Allura atop the appointed platform, and he can already tell she is breathtaking. It isn’t until she turns, however, that Kolivan feels like all the air as been punched out of him. He stumbles a bit as he walks to his assigned starting point, and he tries not to let his awe show on his face._ _

__

__Allura is stunning. She wears the traditional Altean ceremonial dress, a long, glittering, form-fitting thing with a flowing tail. Her hair is hidden underneath a shawl that drapes past her shoulders and hips, but a few strands frame her painted face. Speaking of paint, Alteans had a custom of adorning themselves from head to toe during weddings; Allura’s face is painted with curling lines that go around to frame her features, designs to specific to her facial structure. All in all, Kolivan thinks it’s the most beautiful he has ever seen her._ _

__

__Allura feels Kolivan’s eyes rake over her, and she feels surprisingly self-conscious. She is distracted from her discomfort, however, as she allows herself to take in Kolivan’s appearance. He is also wearing what is customary for Galra weddings, but to the princess, he looks as if he were going into battle. Kolivan wears a long, dark tunic secured with a sash around his waist. He has protective pads covering his thighs, calves, and forearms, plus a chest plate with the Blade of Marmora symbol glowing in the center. Despite this, however, even from where she stands, Allura can see Kolivan’s bulging upper arms and upper thighs. It surprises her when she feels herself blush._ _

__

__Finally, as the crowd’s cheering begins to die down, Coran’s voice booms from the speakers, “Ladies and gentlemen, those of all species, we welcome you all to witness the most important union of the universe. Today, the leader of the Blade of Marmora and the princess of Altea shall wed, and forge together an unbreakable alliance: The Voltron Alliance!”_ _

__

__Allura gulps down her nerves. Kolivan unclenches his fists. Both take a deep breathe before reigning in their expression to display their resolve and commitment. The crowd roars alive again._ _

__

__The moment everyone was waiting for finally comes, and Coran announces, “Let the wedding begin!”_ _

__

__Immediately, a gate in front of Kolivan opens up, and a huge alien charges towards him. Kolivan dodges easily, and brings his fist down on its head the next time it launches itself at him. He has no weapons to defend himself, but Kolivan isn’t worried; this is child’s play. He manages to strike his opponent square in the jaw, effectively knocking it off its feet. Kolivan then makes an amateur mistake: he looks away from his opponent, turning to see if Allura is watching. That is when the alien jumps him and attempts to smother him in the dirt of the arena. Kolivan is outraged both by his own actions as well as the alien’s, and his next move is motivated solely by embarrassment and irritation. He grips the alien’s arm as tightly as he can in one hand, digs his claws in, and pulls. He does the same with his other hand on the alien’s face and pulls as well. The screech his opponent lets out is surprisingly satisfying, but most importantly, it allows Kolivan to tear him off of his body and launch him a good few feet away._ _

__

__The crowd is overjoyed, shouting and cheering and giving him praise for the blood spilt. But all Kolivan can hear is the blood pumping in his ears as he stares at Allura. She is as stiff and emotionless as she was at the beginning of the ceremony, and the Galra can’t help the slight disappointment he feels clench around his chest. His subconscious tells him to do better next time._ _

__

__The first opponent is taken away, blood vessels and bone dangling from its nearly torn-off arm, and face nearly completely pilled off. Kolivan advances to the next platform; the second opponent steps out from the gate. They battle, there is more blood spill, Kolivan wins, and the crowd goes wild. A third comes out, and a fourth, and a sixth, until finally Kolivan has only one platform and one opponent left before he is officially bound to the princess, and proves to both the guests and his mate-to-be that he is strong and sure to protect and provide for her. The leader is exhausted, bruised, has a bloody nose and two broken fingers, and he limps as he drags himself up onto the last platform. But he is determined to prove his worth, not only to Allura but to the universe as well. He will not quit so close to the finish line._ _

__

__His very last opponent has the same blank expression she did earlier, but she bows to him nonetheless, acknowledging his skill and perseverance. Kolivan bows in turn, a deep bow where he is on his knees and head hung low. He feels the perspiration on the nape of his neck and on his forehead. The crowd has gone silent, anxious and probably on the edge of their seats. Allura finally taps his head, and it is the first time they touch. It is a duller sensation than either expected. Each takes a fighting stance, Allura’s fists come up to cover her face as Kolivan’s feet spread far apart for balance. He allows Allura the first blow, and she lets him dodge easily. They circle around each other for awhile, eyes never leaving one another, and both Allura and Kolivan feel a sudden surge of energy. Allura allows a slight smirk to spread on her face as she abruptly swings her right leg towards her partner. Kolivan reacts just in time to catch her foot before it makes contact with his head, and he pulls with an answering smirk of his own. Allura flips, twisting her leg out of his grasp, and lands to his left._ _

__

__They spend what seems forever like this, turning and stepping and flipping and twisting from each other’s grasp. With each passing strike they feel the adrenaline begin to affect them, and both can feel mirroring smiles on their faces. It’s like a dance, the way they half-heartedly spar against each other and tease one another with light punches and kicks. Kolivan enjoys the way Allura keeps him on his toes. Allura feels more alive than she ever had before sparring with someone of equal standing._ _

__

__In the end, both are sweating and panting, new bruises forming and bones and muscles straining. But they have never felt more satisfied. Allura steps back from Kolivan, bows deeply, and when she comes back up, she stands stiff and emotionless once again. Kolivan copies her, smirk replaced with a furrow of his brows. The crowd is silent before exploding in acclamation once again, standing and roaring in approval, throwing gifts and trinkets and precious metals at them as reward. The remaining of the ceremony is a blur to both Allura and Kolivan. They are brought down from the platform, led through a different gate together, and taken back to their separate rooms to patch up their wounds and change. Shiro and Keith escort Kolivan as Allura is led away by Pidge and Coran._ _

__

__Kolivan doesn’t come back to himself until he is in the safety of his quarters. Shiro and Keith are silent as he begins to peel off his sticky and bloodied ceremonial garb. His mind is racing once again, and the adrenaline is fading from his blood._ _

__

__He’s married._ _

__

__“Quiznak.” Kolivan hears himself mumble._ _

__

__He’s married. _Mated, tied forever_... _ _

__

__“Congrats…?” Kolivan hears Keith suggest more than say, and he wants to laugh. Shiro does. It dawns on the Galra everyone is somewhat hysterical with the reality of the situation. He can’t help the breathless chuckle that escapes him, exhausted and somewhat delirious. Nevertheless, the three make quick work of Kolivan’s wounds and manage to get him dressed for the reception just as Coran arrives to escort Shiro and Keith to the ballroom. They nod as they pass him, and Kolivan avoids looking into their searching gaze._ _

__~***~_ _

__Pidge is concerned. She hardly worries about anything but she can’t help being worried about Allura. The princess spent nearly every moment since the arrangement was made after them. Pidge knew Allura liked to talk, a lot, so that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that it was excessive and unnecessary. Being observant and genius as she was, Pidge immediately caught on; Allura was trying to distract herself in any way and with anyone she could. The green paladin also knew that whatever the princess was feeling it wasn’t anger; she would have them all running laps or doing some other equally impossible exercise if she were. So, obviously, the princess was distraught because of the arrangement, and understandably so. Now, however, Pidge was afraid Allura got a concussion while sparring with Kolivan or something because the princess would not talk or move at all._ _

__

__“So, alien weddings, huh?” Pidge tried as she bandaged the cut on Allura’s cheek, “Who knew they were so different to Earth weddings, am I right?” Usually Allura loved learning more about their customs and Earth culture, asking questions Pidge had never thought of herself. But now, the princess merely continued staring at her reflection, and if she does not blink in the next second Pidge is going to scream. The human sighs dramatically, stepping in front of the mirror. When Allura doesn’t look at her, Pidge growls, “Ok, that’s enough! Allura, what’s wrong?”_ _

__

__Allura finally glances at her through her lashes, and the look in her eyes reminds Pidge of when she first heard about the disappearance of her father and brother. So, she does what her mother did for her then. She gathers Allura in her arms, as awkward of a position as it is, and begins to stroke her hair as she rocks them back and forth on the balls of her feet. Allura immediately breaks, clutching Pidge’s tunic like a lifeline, and curling into her embrace. Pidge doesn’t hear any sobbing, but she personally knows neither sound nor tears are indicative of a saddened heart. It takes them longer than either thought to separate, and when they do Allura’s fists are sore and Pidge’s feet hurt. But neither mentions anything as they part and finish getting ready. Allura changes quickly, movements stiff enough it hurts to watch, and when she’s done, Pidge adds her bejeweled crown as the finishing touch._ _

__

__Pidge makes sure she gives Allura a reassuring smile as she walks past her towards the door. She wishes she could at least hold her hand on the way to the ballroom, but both Kolivan and Allura must enter alone. So, the green paladin can only squeeze her friend’s shoulder and whisper a quick encouragement as she leaves her to walk alone._ _

__

__Once Pidge leaves, Allura feels her resolve crumble even more. She likes to think of herself as strong and resolute, but when she stepped away from Kolivan after their spar Allura realized she was scared. Before she was determined, a bit frustrated and restless, but now she felt trapped, backed into a corner and helpless. She wishes her father were beside her, and that thought alone makes the hurt worse. She appreciates Pidge’s and everyone else’s comfort and friendship at such a difficult time, but nothing could soothe her now._ _

__

__The princess reigns her expression enough to avoid showing her fear, and begins the long trek to the ballroom. Each step she takes feels like a mile, and the uniform she wears feels like the heaviest armor. But she cannot - will not - let it stop her. She will not fail her people, the universe, and her father. She is married now, and as arranged as this marriage is, it is still sacred, more so than any other. And as a princess and figure of peace, she will keep her word and prove the Galra (the Blade of Marmora, at least) can be trusted._ _

__

__Before she knows it, Allura is standing before the huge double doors of the ballroom. She knows Kolivan is at the other entrance, standing just as she is. She takes one more deep breathe, and pushes the heavy doors open._ _

__

__Allura and Kolivan look up at the same time, and both feel their breath catch in their throats._ _

__

__It is tradition that, in the reception, if the couple is interracial or interspecies, they wear what is customary in a wedding in the other’s culture. So, Allura is wearing Galra garb made just for her. Kolivan is wearing the traditional Altean suit tailored to his build. Both are overwhelmed enough to not register the cheering and clapping of the guests around them._ _

__

__They are urged towards a platform at the front of the room, nonetheless, and made to kneel in front of each other. There is another alien, old and dressed in formal druid wear, addressing the guests, saying words neither hear, and then they are each handed a knife shining with what appears to be quintessence on its sharp edge. It’s with a quick twitch of their wrists that both slit their palms to present their blood mixed with the shimmering liquid to each other. It is the symbolic representation of their newly formed bond, and what most diplomats from other planets wished to witness. It also forms a bridge between their souls and beings, connecting their emotions together._ _

__

__It is when Allura comes back to reality. She shakingly presents her palm to Kolivan, hearing the blood pumping in her ears. Kolivan does the same. Together, their eyes never leaving each other’s gaze, they press their lips to the other’s palm. Kolivan is the first to suck on the blood, and Allura feels a shiver tear through her. She does the same, and Kolivan barely manages to keep the groan from escaping his lips. Almost immediately, they feel their bond spark to life, and all too soon it is overwhelming. Kolivan can deal with quintessence, manages to get a grip before his body shuts off from the shock. But Allura isn’t used to this type of power or energy, and Kolivan can feel her panic as her muscles weaken briefly. He tries to reassure her through the bond, and thinks it works with the shocked look the princess sends him._ _

__

__They part and stand as quickly as they can after that, and finally, the ceremony is complete. There is cheering, there are hugs and pats on the back and hand-shaking and announcements of how proud King Alfor would have been and how the Galra cannot go back now. Allura and Kolivan don’t care to think too much about any of these comments as they walk through the crowd to their seats. The band starts up, and just like that, they are forgotten as everyone pulls their partners out to dance. No one complains._ _

__

__The paladins and Coran are sitting around the couple, uncharacteristically quiet. No one feels up to conversing. They all sit like that for quite a while, Lance and Keith quietly nudging and shoving each other in their seats, Hunk trying out every sample of food at their table, Pidge creating a new gadget with the silverware, and Shiro giving Allura and Kolivan concerned looks every now and then, until Kolivan has enough. He is tired of Allura avoiding him and he himself ignoring her. He is tired of everyone being careful of what they say or do around them. He is tired of feeling pity for himself, and he is especially tired of being afraid of the future. So what if they are married? So what if they have to fake it for the good of the ungrateful universe? He is a man of his word, and he will prove the Galra are not to be feared, starting with Allura. It is with these thoughts in mind that Kolivan stands and offers his hand to Allura ( _his mate, holy_ —)._ _

__

__The paladins all stop what they are doing, Coran and Shiro seeming ready to intervene even though they don’t know what for. Allura stares at his hand for a long time, nervous but not confused. Finally, she places her palm over his, and lets him lead her to the dancefloor. Almost immediately, everyone steps away to make room for them, and it is just the two of them again, like at the beginning of the ceremony. Now, though, they don’t fight each other. Instead, Allura allows Kolivan’s hand to settle on her hip as hers does the same on his. Their other hands tangle their fingers together in the center of the circle they’ve made with their bodies, and they begin._ _

__

__Kolivan leads, stepping to one side then the next, and turning them to do it again. Allura lets herself smile as she realizes Kolivan, despite his awkward movements, is attempting the traditional Altean dance. She still lets him lead, but corrects any missteps he takes. Kolivan is just relieved the princess was not offended at his horrible attempt at dancing. He is a fighter, born and raised in an empire that nearly condemned the arts, so he is not too acquainted with ballroom dancing. Nonetheless, the smile Allura gives him is encouraging enough to make him continue, and together they waltz across the floor. In the end, they feel breathless and there is a pleasant thrum of endorphins under their skin. It’s as rejuvenating as their spar was._ _

__

__The couple parts, walks back to their seats, and the dance floor is once again taken over by the guests. Allura exhales, and it feels as if a burden has been lifted off her shoulders. For the first time since the arrangement was made official, Allura feels like conversing with Kolivan. She turns to him, forcing a soft smile onto her face, and says, “Thank you.”_ _

__

__Kolivan nearly jumps when he realizes the princess is talking to him. He asks, “What for?”_ _

__

__Allura’s gaze turns away from him briefly, “For the dance. You didn’t have to.”_ _

__

__Kolivan knows he didn’t have to. He knows he could have ignored her and gone on scowling the rest of the reception. He had wanted to to some extent. But he didn’t. Because he knows what it’s like to be forced into something you didn’t want to. And he knows they must move forward and get along for the good of the alliance. What time is better than their first day together as a married couple?_ _

__

__But Kolivan can’t say that, can hardly bring himself to recall such memories. So, instead, the Galra merely nods and says, “It’s nothing.” And that’s that._ _

__Allura nods in way of thanks, and both keep to themselves for the rest of the reception except to answer the paladin’s questions or respond to their comments, or converse with dignitaries about some treaty or other._ _

__

__It isn’t until hours after the Arus sun has set that things come to a close. Lance and Hunk have fallen asleep against each other, both snoring soundly. Keith and Pidge are battling their respective blade and newly-invented robot against each other on the table. And Shiro is helping Coran pick up the gifts and tributes the guests brought for the newlyweds._ _

__

__Allura and Kolivan are walking quietly to their shared quarters in the Castle, at least five feet separating them. The thought of sharing a bed with someone else makes Allura’s stomach tie itself in knots, and not at all in a pleasant way. Even though she knows the Galra cannot hurt her, it is still a fear of being forced that lingers in the back of her mind, and Allura prays Kolivan cannot read her thoughts even as she tries to block him from the bond._ _

__

__Kolivan knows Allura is frightened. He can see her visibly shaking, so he does not need to try to read her emotions through the bond, though it does hurt somewhat to know she is actively blocking him. He himself is quite unsure of how to approach the tension between them, so when they arrive at their quarters, both just stand stiffly by each other._ _

__

__Finally, after dobashes that seemed like vargas, Kolivan decides to move, and opens the door. He allows Allura to step in first, and tries not to notice the way she never lets her gaze leave him, or the way she doesn’t give him her back. He walks in after her, and the door slides shut behind them. Almost immediately, Allura runs and locks herself in the bathroom. Kolivan ignores the hurt that bubbles up in his chest and goes to undress. He removes all article of clothing before realizing the princess would most likely panic if she found out he slept naked. Instead, Kolivan puts on a thin thermal suit, and goes to lay on the huge bed. He knows Allura will not come out anytime soon, and he wouldn’t be surprised if she waited until he was asleep to sneak out of the room. He wishes he could reassure her that he will not touch her or even look at her if she does not wish it, but a test at the bond proves she is still blocking him. Kolivan sighs and resigns himself to a long night._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday, but an emergency came up and I couldn't :( But everything is okay now and here is the next chapter!
> 
> If it seems like their emotions are a rollercoaster, that's because they are. Weddings are stressful ok especially if you don't even want to get married. 
> 
> I know the Bond ™ is so overused sometimes but I couldn't resist. And it kinda adds a little extra to the idea of Altean/Galra weddings being sacred so you know. PLUS! I feel it would really help them overcome their differences ;)
> 
> Anyway! I'm thinking of posting once a month for right now while I get done with college this semester. After, I'll probably post more often in the summer (??)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


	3. Acceptance

Allura’s knees felt weak as she took deep breaths to calm her frantic heart. Just on the other side of the door was Kolivan. Just on the other side was a big, intimidating quiznaking Galra--!

Allura groaned, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. She was being ridiculous. She had said it herself: she could handle Kolivan….Couldn’t she?

“He’s not going to hurt you, Allura.” She said to herself. “And if he does, you can easily take him down!”

Still…. It was the thought of having to share a bed, having to sleep with another person, someone she hardly knew….It was paralyzing. Deep down, Allura knew Kolivan meant well. She knew it was all going to be okay. It was all going to work out in the end and the universe would be safe and Voltron would be in good hands and she would never be alone again and….

Allura felt herself slowly slide down the door. This was too much. It was all too real when they joined souls and became one. She felt violated, cornered, and everything she hoped her marriage would not be. 

Allura shivered as she felt a slight tug on the bond, and curled tighter into herself, willing it to stop.

The princess knew she had it easy. So many had lost families, friends, their own lives, and here she was complaining about an arranged marriage as if she didn’t know she would ever end up in one. She also knew this was not the end. The Galra Empire would most likely find a way to avenge their fallen Emperor, or those who wanted revenge against the Galra would go after the Blade of Marmora. Either way, there was a high probability that the danger and war were not completely over yet, and Allura knew she had to be there to encourage and keep the peace. 

It was with that thought and a resolute heart to serve the universe that Allura stood proudly from her crouched position and moved to re-enter the bedroom.

After changing into her sleeping gown, Allura shyly opened the door. Kolivan was lying stiffly on the bed with a tight thermal suit that left nothing to the imagination, and the princess had to avoid her eyes to keep from blushing. 

Allura cleared her throat to make her presence known, though she was sure he already sensed her. Kolivan acknowledged her by standing and giving her a slight bow.

“Princess--”

“Kolivan--”

Both looked up, surprised they had spoken at the same time. Nevertheless, Kolivan gestured for the princess to continue. 

Allura wrung her hands as she said, “I wish to apologize for my erratic and… impolite behavior towards you, Kolivan. I do not want this relationship to start off the wrong way. I know we must be strong for Voltron and the universe, it is just that…”

“You did not envision yourself tied to a Galra? Let alone one quite a few years your senior?” Kolivan suggested.

Allura’s blush told him everything he needed to know. It made him want to chuckle were they in not such a grave situation.

Allura tried to amend her slight, “No! It’s not that… I mean, not completely…?”

“Princess,” Kolivan began, “I understand your skepticism, your fear. I knew it was to be expected. I did not suggest this arrangement to enslave you to my side, nor to take your control of Voltron. I did not do this so we could bond as a pair, but as a team. You and I are one, now, and together we will bring peace to the universe once and for all. We will avenge all lives lost to the war, on both sides.”

Allura felt a tentative tug on the bond again, and this time she let it happen. She was immediately flooded with feelings of safety and team and brave thoughts and reassurances and it was all too much. Before the unshed tears could burst, Allura gulped them down and gave Kolivan a brave smile.

“Thank you, Kolivan. I apologize for pushing you away.” She said.

Kolivan shook his head, “You know you can always count on the bond to tell whether I am being genuine. I would never mislead you, Princess.”

Stepping away from her, he said, “You must rest. I can request another bed for myself, if you wish.”

“No need. It is alright.” Allura assured him, “I will need to learn to deal with the accommodations.”

“Very well.” Kolivan agreed, moving to settle on the far side of the bed, “Rest well, Princess.”

“You too, Kolivan.” Allura said, curling into a ball on her side of the bed. It wasn’t long before either of them, despite the wild thoughts running rampant in their heads, succumbed to their exhaustion and finally fell asleep.

~*~

Pidge trudged through the line in the dining hall half asleep and wanting nothing more than to scare all the dignitaries away. Don’t get her wrong, she was pretty social despite what her teammates might have thought, and liked making new friends. However, the previous night with its extensive and overwhelming celebrations somewhat wore her out. Not to mention all of team Voltron and even some of the Blades had been too stressed to really enjoy the festivities. So Pidge thought she had enough reason to not want to deal with strange aliens wanting to gush and hawk over the team and Allura.

“Good morning, young paladin.” Pidge turned to see Antok behind her with his own tray. She returned his greeting. “Good morning, Antok.”

Antok was one of the few Galra she really liked. He was simple, sincere, and actually pretty fun once he trusted who he was with. Pidge could also tell he and Kolivan had known each other for quite some time. Without a doubt he could read Kolivan more easily than anyone else.

“Rest well?” Antok asked as they made their way to their designated table. Pidge shrugged with a yawn, “Don’t feel like killing anyone yet. That answer your question?” Pidge heard what sounded like a deep snort and gave a small amused smile. 

Pidge sat by Shiro and Coran as Antok took his seat beside one of the empty chairs at the end of the table. After saying the usual greetings, everyone began to eat, and conversation eventually turned boring for Pidge. Her mind began to wander to other things, like how Kolivan and Allura must be holding up.

After the wedding, the entire team had decided they would try their best to give the newlyweds space. She and Hunk would focus on their latest gadget or technological discovery. Keith would keep his curiosity and questions at bay to give Kolivan time to adjust. Coran and Shiro were surely going to be the most concerned with the outcome of the arrangement, but they had agreed to step back a bit and let the newlyweds make their own decisions. They even managed to get Lance to promise to keep his mouth shut with his lewd comments.

Obviously, Allura and Kolivan were going to be walking on eggshells around each other their first few weeks; it was expected. But Pidge hoped they would get over their differences and work together like everyone knows they can. Everyone had thought that after the Dance™ the newlyweds would warm up to each other (no, Lance, not like that, oh my god). But apparently the bond has some huge effect mentally and emotionally (who would have thought), and Allura was clearly very uncomfortable with it. But as much as Pidge hates the idea of forcing Allura into accepting something she obviously doesn’t want to, if the dignitaries leave Arus with a negative impression of how the couple works together the alliance is doomed from the start. Pidge also finds it ridiculous that even though it was pretty obvious the marriage was formed for political reasons most still expect Kolivan and Allura to demonstrate their “love” for each other at every event.

Suddenly, the doors to the dining hall opened and all conversation slowed to a halt as Kolivan entered the room. All eyes followed his confident stride to the breakfast bar. He merely picked up a small plate of food goo and made his way to the front of the long table, towards the empty seat besides Antok. Pidge could tell Coran and Shiro were tempted to ask for Allura. Coran had explained the proper etiquette to the team, and so they knew Kolivan and Allura had to show up together wherever, especially meals and the like. 

The hushed whispers started up almost immediately. 

But just as they began Kolivan silenced them, “The Princess sends her deepest apologies. She is not feeling well as the preparations for the festivities and the ceremony itself have exhausted her. We ask you forgive her.”

“But of course, Leader.” said someone beside Lance. When Pidge shifted to see him better she noticed he was a Galra, a Blade by the way he addressed Kolivan. She could tell he was unnaturally tall, even for a Galra, and he had a knowing smirk on his face. “It is good to see you caring so much for your new mate. It certainly is promising…”

At this, Kolivan turned to look the other Galra in the eye. There seemed to be a palpable tension that Pidge knew from watching Keith and Lance banter there was some story behind it. Nonetheless, Kolivan kept his signature poker face and simply said, “Of course, Baxe. I only want what is best for her; I hope you do not find her absence offensive.”

There was a slight edge to his voice that Pidge could tell was meant as a warning. The Galra, Baxe, merely shook his head, still smiling, but didn’t entirely back off, “No, Leader. You know we are all grateful to have secured such an alliance with Voltron for the good of the universe. However, I wonder how she will hold up against an enemy if even a few celebrations tire her.”

The following silence was deafening, and Pidge tried hard not to flinch at the comment. She heard Lance gulp and the clench of Shiro’s robotic fist. Kolivan did not react, at least not outwardly, but Pidge could tell this was a huge humiliation for the leader. Before anyone could react, however, a strong voice answered from the entrance.

“I am sorry to hear you believe me so weak, Baxe. Should you need convincing of my abilities and strength, however, I am available for a sparring match whenever you wish.”

Everyone turned to see Allura standing proudly at the doors to the dining hall, hands on her hips and a challenging expression on her face. The guests stumbled as they stood to bow in respect, even Baxe. Pidge watched as Kolivan’s hard look softened slightly in something like relief as the princess approached her seat next to him. He stood, bowed down to his knee and pulled her chair out for her. Allura’s face flashed with surprise a quick second before falling neutral once again. Pidge nearly rolled her eyes at their attempts to maintain their poker face. 

“I apologize, Princess Allura.” Baxe spoke up again. “I was only worried about the future of the alliance, as I’m sure you can understand.”

“Well, there is no need for you or anyone else to worry about the pact or ourselves. We will continue to work as the Blade of Marmora and Voltron has always worked: peacefully and efficiently. We only ask you respect our privacy and decisions, young soldier. From now on, Kolivan and I are one; his words are mine and mine are his. Understood?” 

Baxe seemed to deflate at that, finally backing down and nodding in acceptance. “Of course, Princess. Forgive me, Leader.”

With the mouthy Galra silenced, conversation picked up again, although somewhat awkwardly. Allura straightened her back as a plate was brought to her. Pidge could see Coran whispering to her what could only be encouragements and reassurances. She could also see the tension in the newly weds’ shoulders as they sat by each other. Kolivan was eating slowly, as if thinking, while Allura hardly ate at all. 

Eventually, the dining hall emptied until only a few members of the Blade and the Voltron team remained. Shiro finally spoke up, “So, how are you you two? How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Both Kolivan and Allura answered at the same time. The paladins snickered at the startled expressions on their faces while Coran only shook his head. Kolivan cleared his throat as Allura struggled to cover her light blush. 

“Hey, you did say your words are his and his are yours.” Snarked Lance. Pidge laughed along with Hunk, because someone had to break the tension. She could also see Antok’s slight amused smirk so she didn’t feel too bad about making Allura frown in return.

The warning look Kolivan gave them, however, immediately shut them up.

“That is good. I am relieved you are getting along so far.” Said Coran. “I was worried for you, Princess. I know the Bond will be too much for you to deal with at times; you do have to handle Voltron after all. But that is why it is shared by two people.”

“Thank you, Coran. Kolivan and I spoke last night, and I feel more confident now about my role in keeping the peace in the universe.” Allura said with a smile. 

“Is talking all you did last night?” Lance asked.

“Lance!” 

“What? It was an honest question!”

“That is another thing, Paladins,” Began Kolivan, “You will have to address us both whenever you wish to make a decision that needs the princess’ approval. Or if you wish to make such lewd comments please also remember who you are refering to.” 

The last statement came out more like a growl, and it had its desired effect: Lance immediately shut up.

“Well, someone finally put you in your place.” Keith joked.

“Shut it, mullet.” Lance grumbled. 

“Leader,” Antok called towards Kolivan, “May I have a word with you in private?”

“Of course. Excuse me, Paladins. Princess.” Kolivan bowed to Allura before falling into step beside Antok and walking out of the dining hall.

“Princess, I would also like to speak with you. May we go on a morning stroll?” Coran asked. Allura merely nodded, “Certainly, Coran.”

It wasn’t until the second pair had exited that the entire room relaxed. “I don’t think I can stand so much tension in one room like that again.” Said Hunk.

“Me neither. Besides, talk about being uptight. Kolivan surely has something stuck up his--”

“Lance!”

“Oh come on, Shiro! Even you have to admit he doesn’t know how to have a good time.”

“And you don’t know how to take things seriously.”

“Only thing I’ll take seriously is my fist in your face!”

“Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?”

“Bring it on, mullet!”

“Not in the dining hall, guys, please.”

With that, the team began to exit the room. All expect Pidge.

“Pidge?” Shiro called when he noticed she had not followed them. He saw she had a contemplative look on her face.

“Coming.” She called back though she hardly moved. Shiro followed her gaze to the long table where most of the Blade members would sit. There were still some huddled, drinking and conversing amongst each other. But Pidge’s gaze wasn’t on the lot of them, but on one specifically. He was a tall Galra, all broad shoulders and thick muscles, and his eyes seemed to flash every time his gaze shifted. Shiro recognized him as Baxe, the Blade that had spoken up earlier.

“Pidge?” Shiro said again, this time in more of a question than calling.

Pidge shook her head, “Sorry, Shiro. Just got distracted. Let’s go.”

But Shiro knew it wasn’t over. If Pidge thought something wasn’t right, there was a good chance it may not be.

~*~

There was a comforting quiet as Allura and Coran strolled through the Arus gardens. Allura allowed her hands to drift from flower to flower, relishing the soothing velvety feel of the petals. Coran watched the princess out of the corner of his eyes. She was the same Allura he loved, but she now had dark circles forming under her eyes, posture somewhat slouched, and head hung a bit low. The royal advisor still felt responsible for everything Allura was struggling with, and he hated having put her through it. He hated seeing his princess look so down and defeated.

“Allura,” Coran began.

But Allura didn’t let him finish, “I know what you are going to say, Coran, and yes, I am perfectly fine.”

Coran stopped walking, turning to look Allura straight in the eye, “Are you sure, Princess? You look tired, defeated, and I know that’s not you.”

At this, Allura looked away, sighing a bit sadly. “How can one exude happiness when one is not?”

“Allura…”

“But we have already spoken about this, Coran, and I had whole-heartedly agreed to the plan. So far it seems to have been a good idea, though it may be too soon to be certain. And Kolivan is… He is polite”

Coran cleared his throat. “That is another thing I wanted to speak to you about, Princess. If Kolivan ever attempts anything even the least bit indecent or tries to do something without your consent you will tell me.”

Allura stood a bit startled and embarrassed, but nodded. “Of course, Coran. He certainly has not tried anything, and he will never have the chance to if I have any say about it. Plus, I assure you we both are in this for purely political reasons.”

“Very well.” Coran acquiesced. He did not doubt Allura when she said they were both in it for politics, but then again, it wouldn’t be the first time he witnessed an Altean and Galra fall in love. Of course, he also didn’t doubt Allura was not interested in Kolivan, and vice versa. In the end, it really wasn’t Coran’s biggest concern.

“Either way, Princess, you are aware you must at least act the part in public, yes?” He asked.

Allura’s anxious picking of flowers stopped suddenly at the question. She cleared her throat like she didn’t expect the conversation to turn into what it did. “Yes, I know we must learn to work together for the better of the universe.” She said.

“For the better of yourselves, Allura.” Coran corrected. At this Allura’s head shot up, her face contorted into a confused expression.

Coran decided to continue, “I do not think you have fully grasped the concept of marriage, Princess. You see, you and Kolivan may not get along too well, or you may tolerate each other at best, but you are, quite frankly, stuck with each other for the rest of your lives.”

“You do not think I know that?” Allura interrupted. Both she and Coran were startled by the harshness of her tone. Allura immediately recoiled, “I apologize. I did not mean to. It’s just that… I wish everyone would just let it go already. I understand it’s only been a day, but it is not of such importance, really.”

“Forgive me for this, but that is where you are wrong, Princess. As I was saying, I do not believe you completely understand what the pact of marriage entails. You are to serve each other’s needs, you must stand by one another, in good and bad, and you cannot look to another with desire. You and Kolivan are far from similar. I understand you have different goals, different upbringings, different likes. Your interactions will be awkward at first, you may struggle to do even the simplest of activities, and you may find it easy to never consult him about your desires, wishes, or ideas. But trust me, Princess, it is best you do. You must both learn to grow together, for you will never be allowed to part from one another. You are each other’s everything and only thing. You are one.”

Allura was speechless. She had never heard Coran speak so passionately about something like this before. It was surprising and worrying, in a way. Did Coran expect her to fall in love, or at least attempt to like a Galra? She could tolerate Kolivan. It was her plan to just quietly work around him after getting over the awkward first weeks. She was going to go about her business, advising and training Voltron while he kept to his own business. Allura was even going to talk to Kolivan and make arrangements. 

But the princess also knew Coran was right, and Kolivan already knew his duties if what he said at breakfast and the night before was any indication. Allura hated the thought that she was the only one refusing to cooperate fully. Either way, she knew her place in the universe, and although her thoughts and heart battled constantly, she knew deep down what she would do ultimately. 

“I know that now, Coran. Thank you for your wise words. I had agreed with Kolivan to cooperate, though I now believe I wasn’t taking the conversation as seriously as I should have. I just did not know… marriage…. involved so much. I’m sorry.” Allura said. She kept her head downcast until Coran’s gentle hand cupped her chin and brought her gaze towards him.

“Oh, Princess. I am the one that should apologize. I should have warned you about what marriage entailed before you agreed. After all, how else would you have known?”

Allura gave a sly smile, “Textbooks don’t quite capture the sentiment?”

Coran laughed softly, “No, they do not.”

They were quiet after that, content to just enjoy each other’s company and ponder on what had been said. Allura hoped she could keep her word.

~*~

“What do you have to report, Antok?” Kolivan asked as the two stopped to enter the training deck.

“First, if I may, Leader, I wish to speak about your marriage.” Antok said.

Kolivan barely managed not to cringe at the last word. It was still strange to think he had a mate to care for now. It was as surreal and frightening as it was exhilarating. 

Kolivan knew Antok caught the falter in his expression when the latter’s mouth twitched into a smirk. The Blade leader readied himself for the onslaught.

Antok’s tone was teasing when he said, “What is it, Leader? Was it something I said? Or is it the fact that you are now a married Galra!”

If it was anyone else, Kolivan would have them choking on their own blood by now. But this was Antok, whom he had come to see as a brother after so many missions together. And if there was anyone he could trust in the entire universe, it was the bulky Galra standing in front of him. 

“I should leave you bleeding and bruising for that.” Kolivan answered instead.

Antok’s bellowing laugh echoed in the empty training deck. “Truthfully, Kolivan, how are things coming along? I can tell you’ve given the Princess quite the frightening. I hope you are not letting yourself get too wild now.”

“You’re worse than Lance.”

Antok’s laugh died down as he saw the seriousness in his leader’s face. “Kolivan…”

“It is easy to see how much she hates the Galra. It will not be a simple task to get her to cooperate.” Kolivan said as way of explanation.

“Of course not,” said Antok, “She is a princess after all; she must be used to getting her way. And, obviously, it wasn’t her plan to marry her most hated enemy.”

“I am not Zarkon. We are not like the other Galra.” Kolivan said.

“But she and everyone else believes so. This is why a pact was made. You are to prove your loyalty to Voltron as she is to prove her willingness to accept and work with everyone wanting to rid the universe of war, regardless of race or background. You know it is the only way.” Antok reasoned.

Kolivan nodded, clapping the other Galra on the shoulder, “Thank you, Antok. This is why you are my right hand. We will prove that the Blade of Marmora is trustworthy. After all, no word of rebellion or the Empire has been heard.”

Antok stood straighter as he cleared his throat, “Actually, that is what I wished to report, Leader.”

Kolivan frowned, brows furrowing, “What is it?”

“We have word that the witch Haggar called for Prince Lotor to take his father’s place. It is said he has returned from exile, armed with advanced weaponry and skilled generals.”

Kolivan cursed. Just when he was beginning to let himself relax into routine something had to come up. And that something was a pompous but incredibly proficient prince. Kolivan knew Lotor was going to be a problem. The prince was unpredictable, from what he had heard, and would not easily be outsmarted. If he was armed and had highly capable generals alongside him, it may be difficult to infiltrate his base or ship. But Kolivan was going to try.

“Perfect.” He said.

Antok choked, “Excuse me?”

“It may be the most difficult challenge for Voltron, if the rumors are to be believed, but this may as well be our chance to prove how the Blade of Marmora and Voltron work together.” Kolivan explained.

Antok nodded, understanding. He then said, “You do realize you are to inform the princess about this matter, yes?”

This made Kolivan pause, as if he had forgotten about that part. He dismissed Antok with a wave of his hand, “Of course, Antok. Thank you for the report.” 

Antok watched Kolivan exit the training deck, and he had to admit he was concerned. He knew the battle was Prince Lotor was not going to be easy. Saving the universe never was, but if Lotor, who was young and agile and in his prime, was anything like his father, they had a hard time ahead of them. Not to mention the newly weds that could hardly talk to each other. Antok was anxious to see how they worked together in battle, and hoped that they learned soon, or the alliance was doomed from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible at updating! I'm so sorry! I will try to post a new chapter as best as I can!
> 
> Now, with S3 out, I have made some modifications to the outline of the story but not much will change. Afterall this is a work of fiction and you could probably tell it didn't quite go with the ending of S2 since Shiro is still around (And I REFUSE to believe that is my boy in S3).
> 
> Anywho, I'm sorry for taking forever to post, and thank you for being patient! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Firstly, I would like to thank steel-runner on tumblr for allowing me to make a fic based on their Allurivan idea, so credit goes to them. Secondly, this is my first fanfiction, so please tell me what you think and if there is anything I could improve on. Thirdly, I have a rough outline for this story, but if there is anything you would like to see or think would make it better, I would love to hear it! I do plan to complete this, but I will say this ahead of time: I may take a while. College, homework, and other projects take up most of my time so I may only work on this inbetween.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
